


Home and Free

by AraSigyrn



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Free

Micheal Corbin, former human, former Lycan, current bane of her existence. Selene tapped the arm of her chair as she considered her mate. Micheal was away - taking advantage of the vampiric weakness to sunlight to hunt the newly former deathdealers who were hunting her.  
  
The door creaked open and Rufus - one of the Lycans who had survived Viktor's last pogram - stumped inside and thumped down a beaker of the synthetic blood. He growled at her in what might have been greeting, might have been challenge or might simply have been an unconcious reflex. Selene elected not to take offence - after all she was having trouble of her own adapting to the idea that the Lycans were her allies not her enemy.   
  
Rufus left her alone and her thoughts inevitably circling back to Micheal. They are mated but it is hardly the stuff dreams are made of. There is a genuine affection there but an almost animalistic lust too. Something in Micheal at once infurirates and cows her. In the warm aftermath of their last explosive coupling, Micheal sugguested that it might be due to her being the one to bite him. By vampiric customs so old as to be instinct, that made her superior to him and in a strange way responsible for him.  
  
On the other hand, as the first of the hybrid Lycanpyres, Micheal's power is incredible. His blood is pure strain and even those being dosed with it - so they might overcome their fatal silver allergies as Lucien did - cannot compare to Micheal's sheer power. The changes are less sporadic now and more of that lethal power bleeds into Micheal's 'normal' self each time. The Lycans say that this is common, they call it the Beast - the part of them that is unchanged from the feral monsters they evolved from.  
  
That side of him terrified her. If it was not for the fact that she believed without even the faintest doubt that Micheal would never hurt her, Selene thinks she would have run away weeks ago to find the deepest darkest hole to cower in. Micheal's sheer presence has tipped the scales of the war so drastically that the Lycans are moving into proper houses, with running water, central heating and all the modern luxuries while Vampires huddle behind their electrified fences.  
  
Word is that Marcus is a hybrid now, awakened by the blood of that self-righteous, arrogant Lycan. The last Lycan she slew and likely to be the last she ever kills. Lycans have accepted Micheal unquestioningly as their Alpha - he commands obedience that Viktor would have envied. She wondered at it, after all Micheal is newly bitten, unable to shift at will outside combat, a hybrid and mated to a Vampire responsible for thousands of Lycan deaths over the centuries.  
  
He had tried to explain it to her; Lucien had bitten him - he was the only one of that most cunning and respected of Lycans' 'children' to survive the war which made him heir apparent. He was also strong enough to beat any who challenged him into a bloody pulp and he was winning the war for them. His medical training was another bonus - he was ensuring that the Lycans stayed healthy and safe.  
  
Selene looked up, inhaling the air and savouring the musky tang of Micheal's scent. He was home and all her worries, plans and fears vanished in a tidal wave of lust that brought her to her feet as he approached the door. The metallic odour of blood brought her fangs down and she licked suddenly dry lips as anger surged to mingle with the lust.  
  
 _He'shurt!SomeonehurthimKillthemmakethemhurtKeephimsafeMINEmightneedmedicalcareCouldcallRufusMINEwanthimneedhimkeephim._  
  
Micheal shoved open the door and she hurled herself at him. They both went flying, hitting the floor hard and rolling over. Selene was hissing and Micheal snarled back. There were claw marks along his shoulders, deep but not too serious. The possesiveness they engendered made her nip at Micheal's skin as she tore away his clothes. He was fighting her, rough human skin against her smooth, unaged flesh. The air was hot and they gasped and panted, growling and hissing at each other as they squirmed and writhed together.   
  
Nails sliced through cloth, raking across exposed skin. Sweat-slick skin slides against slippery skin and they tumbled over each other, nipping at exposed flesh. There was no tenderness, no gentle caress or soft words. She felt Micheal's satisfied snarl as he rips away her catsuit and finally thrust against and into her. She thrashed wildly and he pinned her under the full weight of his body, driving them both to climax.  
  
In the sticky, slippery aftermath, Micheal rolled off her, keeping one arm under her and his free hand on her hip. They were both too dazed to speak; reduced to a sated lassitude. They nuzzled each other, tongues darting out to sweep up tiny droplets of sweat as they both inhaled the other's scent.   
  
Selene ran lazy fingers along the faint ridges of his spine. She lingered on the hollow of his back and smiled into his neck as Micheal made a sleepy sound that sounded suspiously like purring. He blinked slowly, eyes unfocused and yawned as he drew her into a tighter embrace.  
  
The blood from his wound darkens and coagulates, a vermillion glue that binds them together. Selene heard his breathing slow and deepen as he drifted off. She nestled closer and pillowed her head on his shoulder. Content and sated.  



End file.
